She will be loved
by lilsiomai
Summary: Everything goes the other way around in the academy, twist and turns are in process and a love rectangle comes out of the blue. Who will Mikan choose? natsume? or ruka? will she make the right choice ? or will every one end crying? stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi… This isn't lilsiomai typing here… This is her friend and also another author from here. She told me to type this story for her. So, um… I'm just informing that this isn't lilsiomai typing in here. Although, she's the one who wrote this story. You see, she wrote this story in a notebook and I'm just copying it. So, in other words, it's still her who's holding the story. I'm just typing. You'll be informed if she's the one typing already.

**Disclaimer: neither lilsiomai nor I will own Gakuen Alice.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1: there's no turning back now

Flashback

Natsume looked back once more at the sleepless city of Tokyo, Japan. When the yacht's engine started to warm up a bit and started to move, he smugged his hands in his pockets.

His raven colored hair followed the wind's direction to the west, while his eyes closed gently and tears started to fall.

All he could was to look back at the city fading away from his vision. He sat down and asked himself,

"Am I making the right choice? Will I ever see her again?"

He looked down and said lowly, "Sakura Mikan". He looked at the stars, still with his teary eyes.

**Meanwhile… (At the Academy)**

Mikan knew Natsume had to leave for a while; her hopes were lifted as she looked at the same sky where Natsume stood.

She sighed and let the night breeze caress her cheeks.

"You like him don't you Mikan-chan?" Hotaru said seriously. Mikan turned her back facing to Hotaru and said,

"Warakara, I don't know Hotaru-chan" Mikan replied

"Make up your mind before everything's too late"

"Goodnight Mikan" she continued as she was going towards the door, but before Mikan said "Imai-san! Wait", Hotaru already left.

Mikan sat on her one small bed as if she was desperate enough to chase Natsume. She got up the frame of her grandpa on the table and said,

"Grandpa, I wish you were here, Goodnight grandpa"

_Of all people, why you Natsume? Did I have to meet you? Why can I hear my own heart talking? I don't think there's turning back anymore. Natsume, come back soon_. Mikan thought as she went to her slumber.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natsume's P.O.V.

"She's a dork, a stupid amateur, and she can't master her Alice! But then, she gives me joy in little things… But she's a moron!"

"Oh damn! What's happening to me?" he thought

"Why am I suddenly thinking about strawberry girl?" he continued

"Baka! Baka! I guess hanging out with her turns everyone into a dork like her." He said stubbornly and went back to sleep.

The next morning… 

"Masatesuyo!" Mikan said angrily at the alarm clock. She took off her blanket and started walking towards her one star C.R. She got her bunny shaped toothbrush and started to brush her teeth.

She took off her strawberry printed pajamas and walked into her shower. She let the cold-water damp to her body. She grabbed a towel and went towards her wardrobe.

"Ahhh, it's Saturday! I could rush off to central town for some howalon! (Fluff puffs). I guess I could bring along Ruka-pyon and Imai-san along with Natsu…" she couldn't finish saying Natsume's name. Her cute smile turned into a straight line.

She got her white mini skirt, her raven colored shirt, and then her black and white striped knee socks.

First, she went to her neighboring room, which indeed was Ruka's room.

"Ruka-pyon! Come out now! Let's go get some howalon!" she shouted

"Wait Mikan! Just a sec!" after how many minutes, Ruka opened the door. There stood the cute 11-year-old girl with her irresistible smile. Ruka turned all pink as he glanced at Mikan Sakura.

"What are you staring at? Come on, let's go! I'm starving!" Mikan grabbed Ruka's hand and ran towards the bus station. This even made Ruka blushed even more.

**-On the other side-**

"Ahhh, Reo, It's you again who called for me at the academy. What do you want from me now?" Natsume asked

"Your eyes Natsume, they never seem as wild as before eh?" Reo said with a smirk. Reo held a leaf of plant, then smelling the closest cherry blossom.

"What I want from you again Natsume is for you to join the clan against the academy." Reo said with a smirk, an evil smirk.

"I'm telling you for the last time Reo, I'm never joining you, so why don't you quit it?"

"Because, simple, Natsume, I have plans for you…"

"Sheesh, What a lame excuse. Now, may I leave?" he continued

""I'm not letting you get away that easy Natsume" Reo said as he got something from his jet-black pants. Then, what else did he pull out?

To be continued… 

**A/N: Read and review guys! Lilsiomai will update very soon! Especially if she will get lots of reviews! Even I love her story! Also, the next chapter is ready. An only need to type and it's done! Trust me! The next chapter will better if you give lilsiomai reviews!**


	2. To be or not to be?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 2: To Be or Not to be?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Natsume stood tall and proud as if fearless by the shore, he looked directly at the deceiving purple eyes of Reo, what did he get from his pocket? He got his gun and pointed it to Natsume. "You coward, why use your gun to kill me when you can use your dumb alice?" Natsume stated

"Urgh… very well then, you've got guts Natsume, I like your character." There was silence for a minute and after that precious minute; a gust of wind blew the sand away. The sun shined brighter and the waves slowly touched the sand. "Bring it on" Natsume said confidently, Natsume sort of gathered all the warm elements in the world and placed them altogether in his hands.

He gave all his energy and blasted it all the way to Reo. The whole island of Sumero seemed to shake. Plants turned to ashes, stones of the earth broke, and Reo? Reo stood up on the sand with burns all over his body, he had bruises up and down his arms, and his clothes were tore and ripped off.

"That was massive Natsume" Reo said while putting his left arm unto his right shoulder. The young, tired Natsume turned and left Reo to faint under the sun. He walked further and further to return to Tokyo.

**At the Academy (central town)**

"Mikan, how long have you stayed at the academy?"

"Umm… I think, a year lately."

"Mikan, you know what?"

"No, what?"

"Since I met you, I kept asking myself and saying about if"

"What's wrong with if?"

"I hate the word if"

"I don't get it"

"I thought of what would happen if I met you first? Before Natsume did, what if you felt feelings for me?"

"Uh…Ruka-pyon…" Ruka looked at the ground while they were sitting on the bench under the charry blossom tree. Ruka faced Mikan and said,

"Mikan, will you give me a chance?"

To be continued… 

**A/N: where are my reviews guys? I feel down not having received at least 4. Please review my story guys! Please…**


End file.
